Legally Nave
by chocolatechiplague
Summary: Broadway is everything to Rave, so when the chance to do the musical Legally Blonde appears at Peach Creek, he takes the lead as Elle Woods instantly. He didn't bother to see who would be his Emmett though. Will it be his greatest regret in the long run? NatxRave/Nave
1. Chapter 1

Legally Nave  
NatxRave  
Wiritten by: Chocolatechiplague  
Nat by: C2ndy2c1d  
Rave by: KiraKurry

So there isn't a proper tag for me to place these guys under xD So KevEdd it is! If anyone has a better suggestion, please message me. Otherwise, please enjoy the introduction chapter for Legally Nave!

* * *

The stage was set. The situation? High school. The lives that would forever be changed by the production of this? Mainly Rave, as he didn't give two shits if anyone else was really affected. This was one of his dream musicals to be involved in. This was a step closer to his dream of Broadway, of dancing and singing his way into lights, to being known for being the wonderful actor that inspired. All he had to do was nail this part and it was his to take.

This was the biggest musical of the year for Peach Creek high. Despite the fact it was a small school, people from across the state came to see their performance every year. Rave was a wreck of nerves as he looked out to the small crowd in the seats that were witnessing the auditions. Rave was certain to get a major part, but he didn't want just any part, he wanted the very lead. The lead that was sought after by all. Even if it was a female character this time around, he would get it. At any cost.

The mahogany haired teen sneered and stuck his nose into the air as he listened to the off key singing of the females that were trying for the part of Elle Woods. As if. They couldn't hold a tune and they soooo didn't have the legs to be her. Rave knew he had the legs and he had the talent, there was no chance he wouldn't get the part.

"James Cute?" Rave shuddered at his last name before he moved to step onto center stage, not needing the script for his lines. Given the music cue, he took a breath before singing soft yet loud, a feminine tone to his voice to make it obvious he could do this perfectly.

_"This dress needs to seal the deal_  
_Make a grown man kneel_  
_But it can't come right out and say bride_  
_Cant look like I'm desperate or_  
_Like I'm waiting for it_  
_I gotta leave Warner his pride_  
_So bride is more implied."_

The spectators stared in wonder, having not expected such a sweet, rather peppy sound to come from Rave of all people. Yet there was no way of denying that he was perfect. Slap on some lipstick, a dress and wig, and they had their Elle Woods. Giving a gentle bow, the mahogany haired male made his way stage left, grinning to himself. He knew he had the part, he could see it in the ugly, pig nosed faces of the girls who tried for the part.

He didn't stick around to see who would be his Emmett. A surprise was always a welcomed thing in the world of theater.

Perhaps it was a good thing he didn't see who it was that auditioned and got the part of Emmett, as it would have most likely made him give up the part right away, while there was still a chance he could. Yet at the first meeting after school, there would be nothing he could do but sit there, waiting for the rest of the cast. Perhaps he should be more certain then he was when Rave saw Kevin and Double Dee step into the circle of chairs for the cast, taking their seats labeled 'Paulette' and 'Kyle'. A glance to his slight friend Edd, the embarrassed and mouthed words of being forced into it made said. Well, at least he had some people he could work with that didn't fully piss him off-

"I like big booty bitches, big big booty bitches." Oh no. Oh NO. That voice. "Little bitches get out, we don't want no skinny bitches!" What the hell was that mother fucking ass wipe of a shit head doing here?! "Big booty bitches!" Nat stepped onto the stage, giving a pelvic thrust as he continued to sing his atrocious song. No. He was going to ruin the sanctity of this theater! "Little bitches get out! WE DON'T WANT NO SKINNY EMO BROODING BITCHES!" Rave scowled, glaring harshly as one of Nat's fingers pointed directly at him as he sang, shaking his hips.

It was by the time that Kevin had finished laughing with tears in his eyes that Nat finished his song. Nat refused to take his seat yet as their musical instructor and director stepped onto the stage with a smile on his face. "As you all know, my name is Professor Amus. I shall be exercising your abilities, pushing you beyond the stars, and making you shine so wonderful that the heavens will weep." Rave snorted, though impressed with the man before him. The spectacled teacher glanced to Nat, frowning softly. "Why is it you have not taken your seat yet?"

"My bad, Professor Booty, I thought it would be fun to stand and act like a brooding princess." Even as he spoke, he stepped towards the circle. Rave's breath hitched and was held as he sat in the chair labeled for the Emmett actor. He hissed loudly. "What the fuck do you think you are doing, shit head? That's for fucking Emmett, not the fucking dog." Nat smirked quickly, tipping the chair back a bit to relax and recline. "I am Emmett, Cindy. I am the center of your fucking world now, baby."

" … can I resign from my position as Elle, Professor Amus?"

"No, James, no you can not. Now shall we work on introductions and getting to know each other before working on a scene?"


	2. Chapter 2

Legally Nave  
Chapter Two  
Written by: Chocolatechiplague

Please Enjoy the second chapter of Legally Nave!

* * *

The scowl on Rave's lips only grew as he ignored the faces being made at him by Nat who sat in the seat besides him. How dare the meat-headed jock make such a mockery of this! This was some horrible joke to be sure, one to ruin what Rave loved the most. What Rave believed was that Nat only wanted to burn it down, watch the musical turn into a crisp, cause ashes to spread across the stage, the audience, and the actors that put their hearts and souls into this. How dare he! This was the worst thing the teen could possibly do to ruin Rave's life while in this damnable school. Even as the rest of the cast showed up, Rave was silently fuming to himself, arms crossed over his chest in defiance.

Professor Amus clapped his hands together, smiling once the entire collection of cast and crew were therem gesturing for them to stand up one by one, to give their name, a detail about themselves, and their reason for joining the stage and the set of Legally Blonde. The first to be at their feet and speaking was Kevin who scratched awkwardly at the back of his head through his hat as he slowly looked to the group.

"Kevin Anderson. I'm uh, the quarterback and captain of the football team. I got casted as the weird UPS guy, and Dewey, and I only joined because Edd did and to make him stop whining about i-"

"Kevin!" Edd protested, scarlet coloring running along his cheeks down his neck in pure embarassment. He squirmed in his seat before standing, his voice low with embarrassment. "Eddward Rockwell, and I am the president of the chess team, and I was forced into joining as Paulette due to some … information a … friend has." Joshua smiled from his seat, rocking back and forth with a gleeful expression.

"My name is Joshua - my last name is of no importance. Instead let's all just focus on the fact that I shall be the costume designer, and I shall be spending my time designing and creating as well as forcing you into each and every costume during this production!" Chairs scraped against the stage flooring to get a bit of space, concern over the costumes now in everyones minds, yet that lasted only a moment before introductions were continued.

"The one, the only, Eddy as your Professor Callahan, meaning I'm mean and in charge and I'm happening!"

"Ed-boy, please be quiet as Rolf tells all that Rolf shall be the mysterious man who is royalty in his home country!" Professor Amus smiled and added in. "Rolf shall also assist with extra characters and heavy lifting. Next?"

Nazz smiled as she stood, looking to those around her before speaking clearly, "Hey, dudes. I'll be Brooke the fitness guru, so let's whip it into shape!" Rave couldn't help but crack a hint of a grin. Nazz was perfect for the part, add in the fact they got along decently, meaning working together would be enjoyable at least. It came to no surprise to the theater junkie that Jimmy would be playing as the gay (and European!) man in the court room and would assist with choreography for the dances, though Johnny playing as the gay boyfriend was something to gape at. Perhaps there was more than meets the eye to the fuzzy haired kid. That or he was just bored.

The smaller roles each stepped out and explained briefly for each persons reason; Ed as Elle's father as he'd always wanted to call Rave 'Button'; Marie Kanker as the mother due to her sisters' pushing and insistence to join them; Lee Kanker for the step daughter as she fluffed her hair gently in a silent show - her reasoning for getting the part despite her rough personality. It came as a surprise that Enid would be played as May Kanker - the blonde haired girl as the rough, peace corp lesbian was not what Rave had expected, nor what the rest of the cast expecter either, but when she explained that she had always wanted to be in a muscial, she was accepted with smiles and nods from them all. After that, many girls stood, glaring at Rave as they did, listing their B-list part as the friends of Elle. Oh how amusing, they would have to love and swoon over him on stage while hating the piss out of him. Drama was so amusing.

At last, it came down to the four remaining parts: the leads.

Sarah huffed, pushing herself to her feet. She had grown over the years, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail that made Joshua squeal in joy for the chances to play with her hair style for the show. "I'm going to be Vivian because no one else could do such a character as well as me so don't even try or say anything!" A snicker escaped Rave's lips, but he grinned. The tight fists his hands were balled in at the beginning were loosened, his arms resting in his lap comfortably. He had momentarily forgotten his problems with who his Emmett would be. More so as the rather tall figure of the mysterious senior nicknamed 'Plank' stood up, looking directly into the chestnut brown eyes of Rave, accent thick as he spoke. "I shall be Warner, it shall be a pleasure to work with each and every one of you, even more so to work with the actor playing as my Elle."

The grin on Plank's lips made heat rush to Rave's ears and cheekbones, if only for a moment of course. Yet his problems were brought back with a crash at the voice of Nat. Why the hell did he sound pissy all the sudden? Why was he looking at Plank like that? "As the captain of this crew, I, Nathan Kedd Goldberg will be the amazing Emmett Forrest. Please, don't hold your applause. As for my reasons for joining, well, that's my little, black secret."

Rave sneered, sticking his nose into the air as he huffed. What the hell kind of reason was that? It was pathetic and horrible and just further proof he was only doing this to ruin the show. Everyone looked to the mahogany haired teen as he stood, hands clasped in front of him. "My name is James Rave, I am Elle Woods in this production. I am here because this is the next step to going to Broadway. Everything will and must go perfect, if it doesn't, I'll fuck each of you up personally."

"Does that include me, Claire?" Rave sneered at Nat who grinned, wiggling his fingers. "Especially you, Goldberg."

"I think I'm in love then, Tiffany!"

It was the soft chuckle of the professor that made everyone look up from the arguing duo. The teacher smiled as he picked up a rather large sized carrier bag and unzipped it. "There is one member of the cast we have not introduced. I would like you to all welcome our 'Bruiser', MuffinTop."

From inside the bag walked out a small dog. A chihuahua. Nothing more then a small puppy that barked happily, his tail shaking so hard his body shook with him. It took but one look at the people around it, before scampering to the direction between Nat and Rave. The high pitched scream of terror that sounded through the stage was enough for everyone to turn towards Rave as he crashed backwards from his chair, trying to back pedal away from the puppy.

It was moments like this, that Nat truly did show his colors. He snapped his fingers to the puppy, picking the small, wiggling creature up, taking it into his hands before turning towards Rave. Their eyes locked. No, no, no! Nat wouldn't consider doing such a thing, would he? Even for that ass wipe, that was pushing things to another level! Rave pushed himself up, stepping back quickly. Each step was met with one forward by Nat with the puppy.

Chase was given.

"GET THAT FUCKING MUTT FROM ME YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKER!"

"Awwww, come on, princess! MuffinTop wants to give you a kiss. Look! He's drooling!"

Rave ran quickly, moving from the center stage to the back, running past the curtain. Nat was close at his heels, the barking of the puppy just making Rave run faster. Why did he have to be terrified of fucking fluff mongrels with teeth?! A misplaced cable caught on Rave's foot, sending him roughly to the wooden floor, small scrapes running along his hands and arms from trying to brace the impact. Nat moved to the fallen Rave, having not seen the fall in the darkness backstage, holding the puppy to his face. "Just one kisssss."

"Stop it! Just stop it! PLEASE!" A sob wrenched through his throat. Nat froze instantly, his eyes shining in the darkness as he looked to the other. He could see the shimmer of tears in the others eyes. Was Rave truly that frightened? A frown fell onto Nat's lips as he put the puppy down, not caring as it scampered off to find the others on center stage. Nat lowered himself to his knees, a hand reaching out to brush a tear. Rave flinched, glaring roughly.

"You're a fucking asshole. Messing with someones damn fears, trying to ruin their dreams. You are a horrible fucking human." Rave pushed Nat from him, quickly wiping the tears to find an escape from his teal-haired tormentor. Nat's hand hovered lightly in the air, hovering over the empty space Rave had just been occupying.

"I'm not here to ruin anything … " Nat's words fell on the dark sets, props and the curtain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Legally Nave**  
**Chapter Three**

Note: xD If you don't know who Nat and Rave are, join Tumblr, read them on the _'nathan kedd goldberg'_ and the '' tags. If 'Larry' is reading, please, go on and continue calling me a cunt for your lack of knowing the Tumblr!Canon characters. This story is Nave/NatxRave, get over it, and Mirror Mirror is a smut writing of them as well for anyone interested.

Please enjoy chapter three!

* * *

Slowly, more of the student body were showing up at practices when the rumors of who the cast was made up of went around. Rave couldn't help the giddy expression on his face as he looked past the curtain, always one to be encouraged by having an audience watch him. Though of course, the fact his 'Emmett' was current leaning over the edge of the stage to flirt with a group of freshmen just lowered his mood. Why must the theater gods push him so far? Did he screw up a line? A note? What was it he did to deserve this?

Sighing, Rave straightened his shirt before stepping onto the stage. They would be working on the scene where Elle is kicked from class and Emmett tells her about his troubles. A simple folding chair was place for him to sit, a script in hand just in case. With a clear of the professors throat, Nat moved into place and grinned.

"Heeeeyyyyy, little lady. Them legs so sexy."

"What the hell are you doing?" Rave hissed violently, eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed as he looked to Nat who wiggled his eyebrows. "What time do those legs open? What did you say your name was? Jessica, Brittney, Sarah, Claire, Brenda?"

The glare from Rave was growing, his fingers twisting the script in his hands. Even professor Amus was confused though amused by Nat's actions. Nat gasped and snapped his fingers, grinning as he leaned in to Rave with a flirty smile. "Your name is Edith, isn't it?"

Rave was doing all he could to not scream and shout at the teal haired idiot. Just breath, calm down. Breath, calm down. Breath, calm down. Bre- "Lily, baby, why don't you ever look at we when me make love?"

That's it.

"Go fuck yourself Goldberg"

"Can I do it with you instead?" Rave glared harshly, crossing his arms over his chest at the grinning, egotistical male before him. What was his fucking problem? Why did he have to ruin this all for him? WHY?! Even the professor wasn't doing anything to assist with this . . this . . maniac!

"No."

"Thats not what you said last night."

"That's not what your mom said last night either." The words slipped from his lips. He saw the wince on Nat's face. A moment of guilt at remembering the situation with Nat's mother before hearing the retort.

"Your dad enjoyed it too."

It was fucking on. The students watching seemed to turn towards the free show, amused, curious and mentally wondering when they would just shut up and get to the sex. It seemed almost disappointing when they didn't jump each others bones, instead continuing on with grit teeth, eyes flashing with anger and another emotion hidden behind the tension.

"I didn't know you like to fuck with parents."

"Only the best for you baby."

"And I'm the statue of liberty."

"Well you can hold my torch any day"

"Then I'll light it with fire."

"I like it hot."

Rave balled his hands into fists, pushing himself from the chair to stare down at the shorter Nat who was grinning wickedly, no, _smirking_ at him. Face to face, their tones were getting louder, violent, and far more into their verbal fight. The professor raised an eyebrow. Most of the cast had either started practicing their own lines or left for the day, the audience watching. Someone had popcorn. Amus wanted to sigh, wanted to stop the fight, wanted to cease the madness! Yet … they were bonding. This was the first and it was needed between the two teenagers. Plus it was them working on acting, or so he told himself with the insults thrown.

"I'll get someone that has a vagina with teeth to fuck with you. So that when you stick your dick in, it'll get bitten off." Whoa. That was rather violent, even to Rave. He was about to retract the statement, yet somehow, Nat continued on. "Are you saying you have a vagina?"

"No. But if I did, I'd make sure it'll cut your fucking horse shit dick off."

"So you are saying I'm well hung?"

"Too big to fuck anyone."

"At least I still get more then you, virgin butt."

Was this a challenge? Was this Nat's way of questioning if he was a virgin? He wouldn't admit that he wasn't, it would give Nat too much to prod into, to question and involve himself even further. But if he lied and said he was a virgin, then it would be harassment until he revealed the true. Cut back to the prodding into his personal life plus harassment of being a liar. "You wouldn't even know if I was a virgin or not."

"Oh I do. I have skills. How do you think I get those photos of Kevin and Double Dee?"

"Then I can officially report you to the police for stalking two people and constant harassment."

"You ain't got proof and even if you did, I look good in stripes."

"You'd look terrible in stripes." Perhaps this was too much to say for Nat as this time, a look of concern crossed his face. They hadn't even noticed the empty theater, even professor Amus was gone, having either not wanting to deal with the drama or avoid the sexual tension. It was just them, face to face, eyes staring into anothers, anything but romantic, and anything but violence. "WHAT YOU TRYING TO SAY?!"

"What do YOU think?"

"I think you called me fat."

"Obviously", Rave rolled his eyes. The quiver to Nat's lower lip was signal that their argument was either going to worsen or settle at last. He was hopeful for the later. "My booty is fly."

"Oh please, yours is as flat as a billboard."

"At least I'm wanted. No one wants your booty. It ain't fly."

"At least I'm waiting. You're just whoring yourself to everyone else and becoming more loose every single time, like an overused, overstretched and old piece of underwear."The anger on Nat's face increased, trying hard to keep this as a game in his favor more then one he was losing or something that he would lose his cool over. No, Rave would NOT affect the great Nathan Kedd Goldberg like that! "Bitch, as if I am loose! My booty is so tight!"

Rave stepped forward and suddenly pinned Nat to the floor. His hands and legs on either side of the other, with a stern glare. He slowly leaned down and whispered into his ear, tone low and husky, "You're loose." And with that, he pushed himself off and proceeded to walk to the dressing room. To say that Nat was surprised would be an understatement as he was pressed to the hard ground, his hands gripping the wood panels. "What the fuck?! I AM TIGHT, BABY, DON'T DENY IT, AMANDA!"

What neither noticed as Nat pushed himself to stand and stomp from the theater was the tall, blonde haired Russian senior. Smoke flowed slowly around him from his cigarette. It seemed the two actors had more in common then it seemed. Including mutual feelings. The teen grinned to himself, flicking the cigarette and crushing it under his boot. This could be fun, even to Planks standards.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look at him, he isn't even pretty. Ugh, why the hell did they have to be all modern and pick a guy from a girl role?"

"I know, right? Like, I know gay's are similar to girls, but this is just too much!"

"I should have been Elle! At least I got the tits for it."

Rave snorted to himself as he walked past the group of girls in the theater. The girls who had lost the lead role to him, the girls who only got the roles of the Greek friends. Jealousy was such an ugly color, even worse on the ugly faces of the females. Yet something was off, something was missing from the little posse' of bitchy girls. Rave looked over his shoulder, counting to himself. There were only three. Where was the fourth, main bitch of the group?

"Hey, cock sucker."

Rave looked forward, the bleach blonde female flickering strands of hair behind her shoulder. Thanks to the invention of four inch heels, the girl was eye level with Rave, able to sneer and crinkle her nose in his direction. The words came naturally, easily, and in a very bored tone. "Last time I checked the rumors in the locker rooms, you were the known cock sucker. Now, if you'll move before I catch your herpes." He watched as her mouth dropped open, plucked eyebrows shooting into her hairline. It was when the rest of the group started their hurried scuttle to him in their heels, did another voice join the party.

"What are you five girls doing back here? Hair and nails?" Nat grinned, resting his elbow onto Rave's shoulder, awkward with their height difference, which Rave pushed off roughly. "I could hear a little cat fight. Everyone rabies free back here? We can't have any scratches on a pretty face."

A giggle sounded from one of the girls, fingers twirling in hair. "But I don't see any scratches on the emo princess' face, so we are good to go!" The smiles and hair twirling stopped. It wasn't just the looks of surprise and near horror on the girls faces that made the lip splitting grin to slip onto Nat's face, it was also the look on Rave's. The look that screamed to know what he was doing, saying and was he trying to piss him off further? Oh yes, yes he was.

"The princess and I need to get going to rehearsal though, so excuse us, ladies. Shall I carry you like a gallanted steed, my lady?" Nat received a stomp to the foot in response, earning a yelp from the now injured football player. Grinning Nat whined over his foot, he leaned over to whisper into the jocks ear. "I'm no ones princess, bitch."

Rave returned to the stage.

* * *

Amus rubbed at his temples, listening once again as both Nat and Rave bickered on stage about their lines. Nat wanted to add a line, Rave wanted to staple Nat's mouth shut. It was like telling a compulsive eater not to eat that cake when putting those two together on the stage and requesting them not to fight. It was just too much for them to resist.

"I'm going to knock a luggy in your fartknocker!" Amus didn't even look up, shaking his head and sighing to himself as he listened to the sounds of his students once again. What was a man to do? What could be done? What was there that he could say to make them bond or talk or even work together for a bit? It seemed that they did better when alone together, but how … that's it. That's when the lightbulb when off in Amus' head. Looking to the stage of the before school practice, Amus shouted loudly, gaining the two attention.

* * *

The situation was not one that Nat considered pleasant. They both were forced to stay in the theater during their lunch hour to practice as he and Rave were bickering during the rehearsals, Amus believing it would do them well. Rave scowled at him from the other side of the stage, Nat responding maturely by sticking out his tongue and showing his half chewed food. The look of disgust on James' face was worth it as the teal haired male snickered and grinned.

"You are revolting, Goldberg." The sneer was obvious, Nat waving his hand with a half eaten banana and peanut butter sandwich. "Sticks and stones, princess, you wish you had as much swag as me. Yolo." Rave snorted. "You realize swag is an acronym for 'secretly we are gay'? Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Nat choked on his sandwich, beating his own chest to make himself cough. It wasn't that he had a problem with homosexuality, hell, as long as that ass was tight, he would be a happy man and he loved his best friend and said best friends boyfriend. But the idea of his rival having such information about his sexuality when he himself was straddling the border was not acceptable, nor cool.

This couldn't go ignored though, no way. Nat had to respond, had to push the line and make the brown eyed emo boy regret mocking the sexy Nat.

All it took was a few strides to cross the stage and move to were Rave was leaning against the back wall, raising an eyebrow. "You would like that though, wouldn't you,_buttercup_? You just wanna jump all over me, I know it. I knew that I was too much for even you to resist, I mean how could you? I'm sexy, I'm cute, I got a nice ass to boot." Yet nothing else was able to escape his lips. Nat found himself turned so Rave had him pressed to the wall, a knee between his thighs.

The lips that were a mere breath away were moving, taking the teal haired wide receiver a moment to understand. "And if I said yes? That I want you? I want every inch of you? That you make my knees quiver and my brain go into a haze? That you are my every thought?" Nat's mouth ran dry, though it was far from disgust or horror. Far, far from it.

"But you're not my type. I prefer men taller then me." Rave stepped back, flicking a lock of his hair back as he left the stage, Nat slipping to the ground. What the hell just happene- HEY!

"I AM OF AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR MY AGE!"

* * *

The after school performance wasn't any better. The two still bickered and fought, though this time, the stayed a good three feet from each other. An odd tension between the two. Even Edd thought it was curious as he stepped towards the star of the show. Rave glanced up, raising an eyebrow. While he and Edd didn't dislike each other, they wouldn't … consider each other friends. So why Edd was fidgeting, staring at him, Rave couldn't explain.

"You know … Nathan isn't quite as horrible as you may believe. He has some redeeming qualities!" Rave simply raised an eyebrow, watching as the hat wearing teen made hand gestures. "Well, to start with, he is a very loyal friend . ."

"He sells photos of you and your boy-toy Kevin to the school and on the internet. I wouldn't call that loyalty."

" . .…He is a positive person …"

"He whines daily about the lack of love he feels and how the world will end."

"… He … knows how to liven up a crowd?"

"Do you not remember how he tried to liven up the crowd during the class hamsters funeral? He fucking tossed it across the field."

Edd was running low on ideas, a sweat breaking out along his skin as he looked around for any form of inspiration. "He umm . . can accomplish almost anything he puts his mind too! Why, he even made his goldfish break dance for a full thirty seconds! Isn't that impressive?" Rave gave Edd a look, raising an eyebrow and snorting before Edd reluctantly explained. "… he took it out of the bowl and it died."

"So he is a fish murderer. Exactly what I want in a man. Got anything else to try and convince me he isn't an asshole, fish murdering dramatic freak or was that your last line?" Rave questioned, Edd giving a shaky smile. "He … is unique? I just … I know that the fighting is affecting him, and being as Nat is quite good chums with Kevin, I just … wish ti assist in any way I can. Is there nothing you find redeeming about him?" Edd questioned once more before looking up as Rave pushed himself to stand, a good inch or two taller then the Edd boy.

"No. Nothing at all. In fact, I wouldn't mind if he dropped the fuck out. Save me trouble in my high school life."

Plank leaned against one of the background sets, listening as he took a drag of his cigarette slowly. Narrowed eyes looked to the two males, listening in without a care. While Edd was easily fooled with the words, Plank was not. He had noticed the look given when the girls flirted with Nat. He had seen how Nat scowled when anyone touched Rave. He had seen the way their eyes connected and had locked together during the rehearsal. Something was going on, and Plank needed something to spice up this musical. Something to make things fun.

What was more fun then a bit of drama?


	5. Chapter 5

**Legally Nave**  
**Chapter Five**  
**Written by: Chocolatechiplague**

Is everyone ready for a horrible chapter of both sexual tension, some little smut, and angst that will make you hate me? D I am! This is the chapter that will drastically change the relationship between our favorite main characters and a bit of torturing to our favorite hunk of wood. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Look at all the make-up you gotta wear. What is that, lipstick?! Jeez, Carol, that even your shade?! I know Joshua-boy wanted you to try on the pre-design costume but come on, do you gotta girl it up?"

Rave's patience and tolerance to Nat's snide comments was beginning to snap as he attempted to put his eyeliner on without smudging before school officially started as he and Nat had been called by Joshua to try on and get proper measurements for the outfits. The pencil was almost to the nub and would need to be replaced soon. Damn, and they discontinued this brand, meaning a shopping trip would be needed. It was the poke to his side that made him snap, tossing the stub of a eyeliner pencil at the teal haired man behind him, leaving a perfect, black streak across his cheek, curving around the bridge of his nose where it had bounced off to the floor. "Will you shut the fuck up, you insufferable shit head?!"

"Ohhhhhh, someone's been hanging out with Double Dee off set it seems. What did you two do? Nails and read the dictionary?" The sassy remark was met with a scowl as Rave turned in his swivel chair to face the other. "Actually, dickhead, he asked for advice on how to preform certain things. And I do not mean acting. But then again, you wouldn't know what I'm fucking talking about, would you?"

Honestly, it flew right over Nat's head what they would talk about for a good thirty seconds before he pulled a face. "Why would he go to you? You may be a fruit and all, Sheila, but I doubt you know how to give head or anything. I doubt you have! Too busy emo-ing it up in the corner." Oh yeah, so original. Yet even so, Nat was conflicted. Had the other boy done such things before? Why did that bug him? It wasn't like Nat never had done such things. When you swing both ways on the fence of love, you get a taste of everything, both give and take.

Rave snorted loudly as he leaned against the vanity counter in the dressing room he was forced to share with Nat, one of Rave's hands moving to flick some of the blonde hair of his wig over his shoulder. The two main stars were given their own area for all the costumes and things needed. As the cross-dressed male looked over Nathan, a small idea came to mind. Pushing himself up, he looked down his nose at the smaller, shorter male. "You fucking think I'm that damn innocent and pure? I doubt you have ever even been sucked off, let alone another fucking human being touching your damn junk."

"You're just prissy because you're on your fucking period and that both genders want this sweet ass of mine. I'm tight and well hung, baby. And you can take that to the fucking bank- What the hell are you doing?" They had moved in a slow half circle, glaring with a cocky grin on Nat's part. Yet once Nathan was moved to the vanity, Rave pressed the football player against it, hands slipping to his belt on his cargo pants, unbuckling it easily. "Maybe this will make you fucking shut that damn mouth of yours."

It was done without thought, something Rave said without thinking and didn't consider the fact this was the kid who pissed him off, who was 'ruining' the musical, that this was fucking Goldberg in front of him. Yet it didn't matter to Rave, the challenge to make the teal haired 'Emmett' silent already in mind. He wanted to prove he wasn't what Nat said. A prude, a virgin, that he was damn good at this. It was little known that he didn't like to back away from a challenge.

The last coherent thought in Nat's head was how random as hell this was before everything blanked as he felt a hot mouth press into his hipbone, fingers pushing down his pants and boxers enough to wrap slender fingers around his cock. It took hardly a few touches before Nat was hard, leaning heavily against the vanity as he watched the show given, Rave's mouth trailing along the tip, flicking his tongue.

Chestnut eyes didn't leave gold as Rave took the head past his lips, suckling slowly, teasingly. Nat's hand moved quickly to tangle in the blonde hair of the wig, frowning at the feeling of it on his fingers. It took a simple tug to remove it, tossing the wig to the corner of the dressing room. Rave scowled, pulling his mouth back to protest the treatment of the inanimate object. Yet the tug to his real, mahogany hair caused the words. "Forget the damn thing, just keep going. Suck me off."

Rave snorted, rolling his eyes yet leaning in to take his cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head. One hand stroked along the amount he couldn't take into his mouth, the other keeping Nat's hips from bucking forward too much, not exactly wanting to choke.

Soft pants sounded through the dressing room, most of them coming from Nat, strung with some groans of pleasure and soft words of encouragement. Of course, these words of encouragement were followed with names such as 'Haley, Salina, Betty, Rika, and Aurora'. Rave only rolled his eyes, continuing with his ministrations, trailing his tongue along each vein he could feel. It was the small slurp sounds that made Nat shudder and his breathing hitch. That and the small, held back moan Rave gave after a successful roll of Nat's hips into his mouth. It took hardly anything more then another look at Rave's flushed face for Nat to hit his orgasm.

Scrunching his nose as half went down his throat, Rave moved quickly to take a tissue and spit out the rest of the come, frowning slightly to himself. He was never one that was fond for the taste of come, but it wasn't horrible at least this time. A glance at the sated, goofy smile on Nat's face was one that made Rave smirk, pride working it's way through him at the fact he had managed to make the talkative teenager silent for even a moment. "As you clean yourself up, I'm going to get Joshua to correct the measurements for this dress."

Rave paused at the door to the dressing room, looking back to Nat who watched silently. "I fucking swear, if what happened in here starts to go around, I'll bite your dick off next time."

"So there is gonna be a next time?" The door was slammed as Nat snickered and grinned. Rehearsal that evening would be fun, that Nat knew.

* * *

"Hey Warner!"

Rave stated, tucking a strand of the blonde wig behind his ear as practiced for the scene. It was during their lunch hour rehearsal a time they all took to practice. This is where Plank grinned to himself, moving towards Rave. Normally during a rehersal, the kiss would be fake, would be a simple air kiss to symbolize that was the proper time, yer when Rave felt Planks arm slip around his waist and tug him close, he knew the senior had other things in mind. Nat frowned from where he watched the scene, remembering when he watched the muscial and that the characters would kiss, a sight he decided would be disgusting. Who the hell would want to kiss either of those pricks-

"Don't even dar- Nngh!"

The words died in Nat's mind as Plank pressed his lips together roughly to the crossing dressing actor, snickering against Rave's mouth as he did so , running the tip of his tongue teasingly over slightly chapped lips. It was then that Rave managed to push the larger teenager from him. Nat's blood ran cold, his muscles tensing. The words of his football coach about restraining anger in mind. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath ou- was that a string of saliva?

It was the glance that Plank gave to Nat that made the football players blood boil, the look of satisfaction, the look that said he had done the kiss just for Nat to see. And without reason, that pissed him off. Of course his excuse was that Plank was a dickbag full of dicks and asshole for kissing someone like that. Rave scowled and pushed Plank from him, snapping out despite the hint of coloring on olive skin. Plank gave the closest to a smile he knew how. "Are you blushing? Perhaps, you and I should relocate to another place and … speak?"

"Fuck you, you Russian bastard."

"Rather forward of a request, but I have no issues with sex."

"Cindy said to fuck off, Plank." Nat stepped in, golden eyes narrowed even with the forced smile twitching at his lips. Plank narrowed his own eyes in response, a challenging smile slipping onto his lips as he moved towards Nat. "I must not have caught then. Though, what reasons do you have for protecting him? As I understand it, you have a hatred, deep rooted into your very core for each other. Is there a problem with me flirting?"

"Of course not, I just don't like the idea of a lady being harassed and hit on by a disgusting tool. Get what I'm saying, buddy ol' pal?"

Plank and Nat locked eyes, forced smiles on their lips. It was enough to cause tension through the set, Rave snorting and pushing the two apart roughly. "Both of you are fucking tools so fuck each other and stop ruining this musical! You! You know better!" Rave shoved his finger roughly into Nat's chest, glaring to the shorter male who held his hands up in defense and surrender. "Ma'am, yes, emo ma'am!" Rave snorted softly and pushed himself from the stage, hands tightened into fists as he mused over the immature dumbasses he was forced work with on the set and stage.

It took one look for Plank and Nat to both agree to continue their conversation behind the scenes, behind the curtain. The chance for that came around ten minutes later. Plank smirked at the shorter teen, the football player, the baseball player, the sports athlete who actually had a bit of talent with acting, or would if he acted serious for once. "What the hell did you say?"

"Oh, did I say that all out loud? My mistake." Plank chuckled, even as Nat gripped the front of his shirt, tugging him down to his height. "Listen, leave the theater princess out of what ever the hell your problem with me is. This is fucking important to Susan, and honestly, I'm the only one allowed to give her shit over this crap."

Normally, Plank would push the matter, wanting to know the reason, wanting to force things out. While he disliked people, he preferred if everyone was honest with others and themselves. Yet, the words slipped from his lips before Plank could really think. "That isn't going to happen. I would rather have him under me, screaming my name as I fuc-"

The fist that slammed into Planks nose was enough to stop the rest of the sentence.

Plank fell hard to the floor, his hand moving to his broken, crooked nose as blood poured. Nat moved quickly to grip onto the front of the now stained with blood shirt Plank wore, pulling his other hand back into a fist to hit him once more, intending to break more. It was the hard throw of a bottle of water at Nat's head that stopped him. Rave's eyes flared to life, anger showing clearly. "Rav- ah, Cassandra! Shit, uh … it's . . exactly how it looks?"

In two strides, Rave was close enough to slap his hand across Nat's face, the skin stinging harshly from the hit. "You are trying to ruin this production aren't you?! _YOU JUST COMPROMISED THE MUSICAL! For WHAT?! NOTHING!_ You fucking …_ YOU FUCKING JERK!_ Fuck you! _FUCK YOU!_ Do you hate me that damn much you would ruin the ONE thing I care about?!" Rave nearly screamed, gaining the attention of the others that had been waiting on the main stage. "You fucking self centered, self loving, egotistical, short, fucking bastard! _NO WONDER YOUR MOTHER LEFT WHEN SHE HAD A MISTAKE LIKE YOU!"_

It was as if someone took Thor's hammer had smashed Nat through the chest at the words screamed into his face. He had reasons, he just couldn't think of them as to why he had hit Plank, why he damaged the face of 'Warner' when the musical was getting closer and closer. He didn't want to ruin the musical, he wanted it to succeed if anything. Yet none of that mattered, not at hearing the statement about his mother. His weak spot, sore spot, the place that hurt so badly in his chest he couldn't sleep most nights. It was worse coming from Rave. Someone who knew what it was like to lose a parent for one reason or another other then to death. Yet here he was, screaming he was a mistake, and Nat felt himself snap.

What surprised even Nat was that it wasn't the need to hit Rave like he would if anyone else had said such things, even Kevin. He wanted to scream, he wanted to make him hurt, feel the pain in his chest that Nat was feeling. He wanted to make the other fucking cry and feel like shit.

"What reason do I have to have?! It's a damn _PLAY_! At least I still have a fucking parent that loves me! I still have my dad! _YOU GOT NO ONE! WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE_?!" How had it even come to this? How had it come to this screaming match or who could hurt the other more? Nat nor Rave knew as they stared at each other, tears in the corner of each teens eyes, fighting it back roughly.

"FUCK YOU, GOLDBERG AND FUCKING DIE!"

"LADIES FIRST!"

Rave quickly took off from the theater, running past the people, past Amus who tried to speak to the student as a professor should. Yet nothing would help, nothing at all as he took off. Plank looked to Nat who was shaking violently. Plank could feel the guilt on himself, his desire to bring the twos affections for another out so they stopped lying over it, over something that wasn't ready to be brought out and acknowledge beyond closed doors and random touches. Plank had gotten what he wanted, he had seen that Nat felt something for the taller yet younger teen.

He just damaged it in the process of finding out.

Nat sneered as he made his way from backstage, taking the path to the exit. No one tried to stop him, no one moved. Even Kevin stayed back where he was. The desire to beat something or someone to pieces was still in the football players blood, but he was resisting. He had already cracked with an audience, he didn't need witnesses to see him fully break and scream and destroy until his own blood was spilled onto the ground.

The only thought that was running through Rave's mind as he ran from the school grounds was the same thought that entered when he realized what he had said. **'What have I fucking done?'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Legally Nave**  
**Chapter Six**  
**Written by Chocolatechiplague**

* * *

The next week was a blur, a seemly fast paced movie where the main characters moved in slow motions in opposite directions of each other. Where they refused to look at each other, each of them wanting nothing more then to scream at the other and fight. Yet it was not in Rave's personality for violence even though it had crossed his mind to hit Nat more then the slap he had given, and Nat . . Nat couldn't get himself into the violence he needed for it to hit the male. Instead, he took his frustrations out on the tree in his back yard. It was with a startling realization after two days did Rave notice the fact that two of the knuckles were broken and taped together to keep straight as they healed. He itched to scream at him for doing this to himself, Rave wanted to yell at him for Nat harming himself in such a way, but how could he? When he was the cause of the teal haired teens anger and reason for the broken knuckles? Simple. Rave couldn't.

It was grating on not only the two teens minds about what was going on, but it was affecting the school, the theater and their friends. Kevin was close to knocking the mahogany haired boy out for the words screamed at Nat, and Edd was tempted to consider shouting at Nat for his words at Rave. It was harming the musical as they refused to work together, they worked with everyone else. Yet what musical could go on without the main characters interacting? Professor Amus wasn't blind, nor stupid, and the lack of comments from Nat or calling him 'Professor Anus' were a clear sign of the tension. So he moved to put action in.

"Alright kids! We shall work on one of the main songs. We shall need Elle and Forrest please!" The two froze at opposite sides of the stage before awkwardly shuffling to the center, looking anywhere but each other. "Good, now, let's work on 'Legally Blonde' the song."

The silence continued, both of the teens considering if this was worth it before Rave took a breath and started to sing, his voice raising a few octaves to reach a more feminine pitch.

"Take back the books and pack up the clothes

Clear out the room and drop off the key  
Leave with what's left of my dignity  
Get in the car and just go

"Chalk it all up to experience

They said I'd fail but I disagreed  
Who could say then where my path would lead?  
Well, now I know.

"Back to the sun

Back to the shore  
Back to what I was before.

"Back where I'm known  
Back in my own  
Very small pond.

Laugh with my friends  
When I arrive  
We'll drop the top and just drive  
That's fine with me  
Just let me be  
Legally Blonde."

The further into the singing Rave got, the further he lost himself, allowing every bit of his emotions to show through his singing. When it came time, Rave turned to Nat who had been listening closely. This was the first time Rave would be hearing Nat actually sing at all, seriously sing even just a few lines. And with everything that happened, Rave was terrified of that fact. But he couldn't give up now, not when so close to the musical due date, not when maybe a stupid, rather chick flick styled musical could make it so they could talk, even if for a moment afterwards. Emotion slipped to the words, ones far more true then a musical usually would, even in such a scene. Chestnut eyes met gold.

"Thanks for your help and for all you've done

Thank you for treating me decently."

"What's wrong?" Nat questioned, focused on his lines, yet stepping towards Rave. A step closer then needed.

"Maybe someday you can visit me

Give me a call, say hello."

"Wait, where are you going?" The small bit of singing at the end caused Rave to pause, surprised at the sound before quickly recovering himself and singing further.

"Sorry I'm letting down everyone"  
"What brought on this?"  
"You did your best with a hopeless case."

"That's ludicrous." The others of the cast stopped what they were doing to watch and listen, surprised and in awe of the nearly perfect harmony of the two voices as they sang, the timing, as if they had practiced a thousand times already together and it was second nature to them.

"You are the best thing about this place."

"Elle, you should know… "

"Callahan hit on me." Rave interrupted, stepping closer to Nat, a distressed expression on his face as he looked at the other male. Nat furrowed his eyebrows, pushing confusion onto his face, though part of it was real at how true the distress on the others face was and how close he was moving towards him. "He what?"

"He kissed me." Rave paused, looking at the shorter male for a moment before continuing on. "He fired me. There's no reason for me to stay."

Nat frowned, Rave unsure if it was in character or actually Nat frowning before he heard the singing. With the large example, he could hear every perfect note from Nat's lips, every pitch. It was a relief that he could sing and well, it was also frustrating because that amazing voice belonged to Nat, someone he was both pissed at and felt guilty over for his own words said to him.

"What about love?

I never mentioned love  
The timing's bad, I know  
But perhaps if I made it more clear  
That you belong right here  
You wouldn't have to go  
Cause you know that I'm so much in love… "

Rave nearly missed his cue to start singing, thoughts wrapped in the others voice and the situation. Snapping from it, voice pushing to the higher pitch, he belted it out.

"Back to the sun

Back to the shore  
Back to what I was before."

"Please will you open the door."

"Lie on the beach  
Dream within reach  
Don't stray beyond."

"We both know you're worth so much more."

"Some girls fight hard  
Some face the trial  
Some girls were just meant to smile."

"If you can hear, can I just say  
How much I want you to stay."

"It's not up to me  
Just let me be  
Legally Blonde."

Neither of them realized it until they were basically chest to chest, Nat pushing himself to stand taller so that he could be at eye level with Rave as the last section was sang. Even Nat didn't know what the hell was going on with them, just that . . . he was worried that when the song ended, what ever kind of relaxed comfort he felt with Rave at the moment would end as well.

"I need you to stay…"

"It's not up to me  
Just let me be  
Legally Blonde."

Applause broke out loudly, snapping both of them from the light trance, looking at the group they worked with. Professor Amus smiled brightly, knowing for certain that the two would be beautiful on the stage together, singing. It was hard to find such voices that worked so perfectly, yet their small high school had found a pair. Turning his gaze back to Nat, Rave almost jumped out to grip his wrist when he noticed how the teal haired teen had turned to start walking from center stage. "Goldberg, wai-"

"Just . . . fuck off, James."

* * *

Three days.

It took three days after Nat told Rave to fuck off for him to get the balls to go to Rave's apartment. It took only three minutes for him to convince Double D to give him the address as the young prodigy was tired of the silent treatment and the moping around by them both. Not to mention the building tension. Perhaps that is why Nat found himself standing in front of Rave's front door in his apartment complex. Perhaps that is why he was hesitating on knocking. The number '1203' mocking him. It had taken days for him to decide that this would be the best way to speak to the other about what happened with himself and Plank, whose nose was healing very well with the bandage he had to have on it until the musical.

The thought of Plank brought up the fact that the Russian was the one who mentioned going to Rave's apartment to begin with. After breaking his nose, the two had begun getting along, Plank giving respect to the shorter, younger teen. Nat still believed Plank was considering making him a member of his mafia gang or whatever. Anyhow.

Balling his fist, Nat took a breath and moved to knock, only for the door to open and Rave to scowl with annoyance and confusion glinting in chestnut eyes. "You've been talking to your-fucking-self for ten minutes."

"Does that mean you've been watching me talk to myself for ten minutes?" The scowl on Rave's lips grew before awkward silence came between them. Rave was questioning every reason the other would have for being at his apartment and Nat was questioning his sanity for appearing. "Look, if you are just going to fucking stand ther-"

"I'm sorry you're such a fucking prick and asshole of a girly gay kid!"

". . .Are you fucking serious? THAT is your fucking apology for ruining my DREAM?"

"You're the one who said all that fucking shit when you had no right!"  
"Hey! I got fucking neighbors so keep your god damn tone down, you miserable fuck!"

"How would you know how I fuck? All you did was BLOW ME!"

Rave couldn't fully explain as to why that comment made such a reaction happen, but it snapped something inside of the taller teens mind. It was only the sight of Nat on the ground, hand over his right eye where Rave had punched him did it register fully. "Fucking bloody hel-"

"You fucking dick!" Nat sprung at Rave, tackling him to the floor inside of Rave's apartment. Rave gave a grunt as he rolled quickly from under the athletic teen, moving from the swinging fist and kicking out with his legs. Going on instant, Rave ran towards his room, picking things up and throwing them violently at Nat as he chased after, crashing anything to the ground he could in the apartment. Slamming the door to his bedroom, rave leaned against, laughing bitterly and with anger towards the teal haired male on the otherwise. At least he was before feeling the buckling pressure of Nat slamming into the door, the splintering of the wood.

"Don't fucking dare, Goldberg!" Too late.

Rave moved quickly from the door or what was once his door as it cracked from the hinges at the football tackles giving by the fullback. Gripping roughly onto Rave's waist and throwing him to the ground, Nat did his best to avoid the swinging fist and surprisingly sharp nails of Raves, gripping tightly, wrestling him to the ground.

"You fucking!" Nat slammed Rave against the ground, Rave grunting at the dull pain of his shoulder. "Asshole!" Knee to Nat's side, violent pull of mahogany hair in response. "Who the fuck are you!" Nat's fist barely grazed Rave's cheek, enough to feel but not do much damage. "To say that SHIT about me?! MY MOM?! Who the FUCK do you think you are?!"

"I'm fucking sorry, damnit!"

Nat froze, his fists gripping Rave's sweater tightly. Golden eyes looked, searched chestnut for any sign of lying before quickly leaning in, violently pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. Rave grunted in surprise but didn't dare push the shorter teen away, instead, long fingers tangled into messy from fighting teal hair and tugged closer. The kiss was far from neat, sweet, and simple. It was sloppy, messy, a clash of teeth and tongue, a way to vent what was left of the anger at each other without physically harming.

Teeth bit, nails scraped along skin and it was nearly another fight, this time in the kiss. Slowly though, it was losing it's intensity, losing the biting force behind it and being a bit more soft between them. Small kisses placed to swollen, red lips, fingers soothing one another's scalp after pulling harshly and pressing them closer. The hard wood flooring of the apartment was far from comfortable against Rave's back as they laid against it, Nat hovering over him, only making the kisses long enough to take a small breath or start another. In all honestly, Rave was getting dizzy, feeling a mix of drunk and high. The fuck kind of drug was this?

The question slipped his mind though when finally the kisses slowly came to an end, eyes opening to look at the flushed face of the other. As well as Rave looking at the darkening black eye he had given Nat. Rave wanted to comment on it, wanted to say something, instead only one word came from his kiss swollen lips. "Idiot." He hadn't expected the small laugh from Nat, nor the cheeky grin. "Fuck you, princess, fuck you."

Grinning for the moment, Rave chuckled, his focus completely returning and looking once more at the swelling of Nat's eye, the growing bruise. "Shit, fuck. You need damn ice on that now."

"While you get me ice, can you get some something to eat? I'm starving after that wrestling match."

* * *

'Put a donut around his penis and slowly nibble it off' Nat frowned and looked up at the other male cleaning after their wrestling match and the broken and pushed down things in the apartment. Every so often, Rave would grumble over something and comment how Nat would have to pay for it which Nat waved off as he held the ice pack to his black eye and read on further in the Cosmo he found under Rave's couch. "Would you let me put a donut around your dick and eat it off?"

"Shut up Goldberg, you aren't going near my dick now."

"Ohhhh, so you would considering letting me before?"

Rave ignored him, instead throwing a rag at his head. "Shut the fuck up and actually help me or get out of my apartment."


	7. Chapter 7

**Legally Nave**  
**Chapter Seven**  
**Written by Chocolatechiplague**

Sooooo I know it took forever but it's finally here! Chapter seven! It's set up as a time skip for the months between chapter six's fighting and closer to the musical as that would have been mmaannnyyy chapters to cover those MONTHS. But I do hope you all enjoy :'D

* * *

One day after the incident:

It was both easy being at school like nothing happen yet awkward. It was easy as there wasn't the tension between them, things were more relaxed and their were able to work together on their scenes. Able to actually practice their lines, Nat grinning at the taller teen every so often and Rave returning it coyly. It was awkward with the small, stolen kisses when alone, that there was something building between them more then just dislike or hatred. It was crossing the line between hate and love even yet neither wanted to admit it. Not to mention having to explain Nat's black eye and the cuts and bruises they both had.

Even the others had started to notice the changes. They would stand closer together, shoulders bumping and small smiles exchanged between them. Teasing comments were less harsh, more playful. Rave didn't tell Nat to fuck himself as often when called princess or a girls name, instead rolling his eyes and snorting. No one was sure if this was good or bad, no one but Kevin and Edd at least. They could see what was building, as could Plank but Plank was more of the silently supporting on the sidelines type.

After all, things could only get better after all this right?

–

One week after the incident:

Rave scowled as he stood center stage, practicing for when Elle was suppose to do high pitched scenes and notes for songs. He was having trouble reaching the right pitch, the right height they needed to be. He was always a bit lower then he wanted. The girls of the greek chorus snickered and smirked, pleased that he was failing in this even though Amus had commented that they were perfectly fine with the pitch he could reach. But that wasn't good enough for Rave, he wanted to be perfect.

"Fucking damnit, mother fucking cock sucking . . ugh!" Rave murmured under his breath with annoyance before clearing his throat.

The rest of the cast were relaxing on break with Edd reclining in Kevin's lap, the Kankers chatting together in the back and giggling to themselves, Ed and Eddy rolling their eyes and play mocking their best friend and his boyfriend, making Edd snicker slightly. Plank was Plank. There was no sign of Nat, which not only worried Kevin, but was distracting Rave a bit.

Kevin's eyes widened, that should have been the hint to Rave something wa going on but shook it off as he started to sing, pressing a hand to his chest and pushing his voice to go higher, higher, more pitch, high- "Give Muffintop a kiss, Priscilla." Rave's eyes snapped open as a small, rough tongue lapped at the tip of Rave's nose, Nat grinning behind the small dog.

The glass in Amus' hand shattered at the pitch of Rave's scream of terror. It took forty five minutes before Nat finished laughing even when Rave had knocked the shit out of him. At least Rave could reach the high pitch now he desired.

–

Two weeks after the incident:

"Come on, he isn't gonna bite." How Nat and convinced Amus to let him steal MuffinTop for the lunch period alone with Rave, Rave wasn't sure but he backed up slowly as the small puppy moved closer, tail wagging hard enough it's small body shook with it. "It's just a puppy, it wants to play and cuddle."

"Play means to use my damn hand as a fucking chew toy. Dogs are satanic creatures, Goldberg!"

"Stop being such a pussy and pet the damn puppy! Do this and I'll … suck you off before class!"

"As great as that sounds, it's not gonna get me near that fucking mongrel."

" … I didn't want to play this card but … I'll buy you lunch and dinner for two months."

" … Fuck you, Goldberg, fuck you hard."

Rave narrowed chestnut eyes as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, glaring at the football player as he shakingly held his hand out MuffinTop jumped quickly at the chance, running to Rave to sniffle and lick at the olive skin. "See? He's not sucking out your soul." Nat grinned, moving himself forward, closer to Rave who was still shaking slightly as he stared at the puppy as if at anymore it would jump and rip his face off. "Come on, you have to hold him during the musical, better now then on stage, right?"

Point taken.

Shakingly, Rave moved his hand to pet over the puppies head, eyes shut tightly and facing away. When nothing happened, one chestnut eye opened, looking to MuffinTop who panted, nuzzling into the palm of Rave's hand for more attention.

"… I hate when you are right, Goldberg."

–

Four weeks after the incident:

The costumes were slowly coming together with the work of Joshua and Samson backstage at the sewing machines. Many times would the cast have to try things on to get further measurements and make sure it was right for each and everyone. That included every single one of Elle's outfits. It was during the fifth day of trying everything on that the professional, high grade wig came in. With a little work, make up, and pink dress, Rave made his way from back stage to test how it looked, to see how it felt to walk in the dress.

Nat was absorbed in showing Kevin the high heels he had to practice wearing as the boots for Forrest would have heels to make him taller then Rave in the musical. "You can not deny that they make me sexy and give me amazing legs, Kev. I mean, look at these fierce calves. I could strangle a man with them. So hot." Kevin simply shook his head before glancing up.

Kevin's widening green eyes made Nat turn on his heels, looking at the familiar seeming female. Shaking his head, Nat waisted no time to move towards the tall girl who simply raised a delicate eyebrow. "I've never seen you here. May I guess your name? Let's see, hmmm. Haley, Salina, Betty, Catherine, Rebecca?" That delicate eyebrow was starting to twitch along with bright, contact blue eyes. Not getting the hint, Nat leaned closer, smiling. "So, what would you say to dinner and a movie?"

" … Nat … Baby." Rave forced himself to say, his voice higher then usual as he leaned closer, hands slipping to Nat's shoulders, their lips nearly brushing. " … If you ever hit on me again like this, I'll rip your fucking dick off and make you eat it through your ass." What was thought to be a female was quickly shattered in Nat realizing who it was as he was kicked down by Rave violently. "Fucking dickhead asshole. And stop staring at my ass, you fucking dick."

–

Seven weeks after the incident:

Oliver grinned as he looked to the cast, watching them, chatting lightly with Rave over the musical to learn what it was really about. Well, he had come to ask Jimmy for his Sarah sock puppet back but this was okay too. Though Oliver kept thinking about how it must have sucked to be Elle with how everything went for her in the musical. Sucks to be her. It was as Nat stepped to them and sat on the edge of the stage, raising an eyebrow that Oliver really said anything. "Hey Nat! I'm almost done with your sock puppet."

"Sock puppet? Really, Goldberg? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rave snorted, Oliver scrunching his nose at his two friends. "Seriously Rave? You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

The look of horror on Rave's face wasn't simply for the thoughtless comment from Oliver, but for the fact Nat had reacted, breaking the brunettes nose instantly with his fist. "Fucking Christ, Goldberg?! What the hell is with you and punching people and breaking damn noses?!"

"He had it coming!"  
"Guys, can I get some help?"

Oliver was ignored as the two quarreled.

–

Eight weeks after the incident:

Everyone had been doing well, things were going wonderfully and splendid as the musical came closer, only three months away. The costumes were nearly finished and Rave was pleased as he often wore the female clothing while practicing. It was easy for Rave to ignore the harsh glares and comments from the 'Greek chorus' as he worked his stuff on stage. It was easy and it made him smirk when they would glower at him in anger for doing well.

At least until he went to the dress room to find the Elle costumes ripped to shreds, some on fire, and others markered with the words 'whore' 'slut' bitch' and 'fag'. All the feeling in Rave's legs gave out at the sight of it after putting out the clothes that were on fire, holding the remains of it all. Tears stung the corner of his eyes. Nat whistled as he made his way after class to the back dressing room. He could see Rave's back, raising an eyebrow and deciding to be funny as he sneaked up, jumping to lean over him. "Hey there, Rose, how goes- wait, what's wrong?" Nat frowned, looking from Rave to the destroyed clothing. It took five seconds to realize what they were at one point.

"Who did this?"

"This isn't your battle, Goldberg."

"I don't care! This is fucked up! Come on, dude, who did this?"

Race gripped the once pink dress of Elle Woods and pushed himself to stand, turning to stomp towards the stage, ignoring Nat's demands to know who it was and what he was doing. The girls were grinning to themselves, ready for Rave to start crying or beg for forgiveness from the girls, or at least, that is how they wanted it to go. The fateful of burnt and destroyed dress was not expected.

"You fucking cunts! LOOK WHAT YOU JEALOUS COCK SUCKING BITCHES DID!" A gasp came from the sidelines, from Joshua as he looked to the dress before running to check on the rest. "Do you fucking see what you DID?! You are ruining this musical just because you fuckers didn't get a part!"

"One of us should have had that par-"

"Bullshit. You are fat assed, ugly chicks who can't even do the few lines you damn have. Why should one of you gotten the part?" Rave turned to look at Nat who snapped towards the girls. One of the girls bit their lower lip before Rave added. "You're fucking pathetic and your actions prove it. You can't even hit any of the notes yet you think you should have been Elle? Talentless hacks!"

Rave scowled and turned to stomp from the girls who were each in a state fo distress and guilt, Nat following after the tall actor and opening his mouth to speak as they made it back stage. "Hey, princess, you ok-" The tug to his shirt and forceful kiss was more then surprising. "You asshole, if you try to defend me and shit again, let me talk first, Goldberg."

–

Eleven weeks after the incident:

"A picnic will do us wonderfully to bond, to work together, and to mend the torn feelings we have after the incident with the costumes." A pointed glare to the girls who had spent weeks helping sew costumes with Joshua and Samson. "Now, let us enjoy this moment- Nat, do not harass the geese!"

"Come onnnn! Look! It looks like this one is wearing a black hat and this one is red! Imma name them Double Dee and Kevin and they will have babies!"

"Goldberg, those are male geese."

"Fucking choice!"

The group rolled their eyes as Nat tried to get the geese closer to him, waving bread at them. The smaller of the two that had been named Double Dee moved closer. It was a hopeful, sweet, tender moment. One where Nat connected with nature and nature loved him. At least until both Kevin and Double Dee the geese started to honk and run after the group. Screams were ringing through the air, food forgotten, people racing for the school bus for safety.

"YOU CAN'T DO SHIT, CAN YOU GOLDBERG?!"

"I THOUGHT THEY LOVED ME!"

–

Twelve weeks after the incident:

"There, you see her. Sitting there across the way." Nat frowned as Kevin started to lightly sing to him, grinning wickedly as he pushed him slightly from the entrance of the theater to the stage. On the other side was Jimmy with Edd who smiled, nudging Rave to the stage as they continued the song. "She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her."

"What the hell?"

"And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna-"  
"Kevin stop."  
"Kiss the girl."

"You're scaring me, dude."

Nat walked backwards faster, trying to out step Kevin who ran after him, grinning wickedly. Rave scowled at the two pushing him to continue on. "Yes, you want her. Look at her you know you do. It's possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and, kiss the girl."

"Are you all fucking high?" Edd rolled his eyes as they managed to get Rave on stage, Nat being forced backwards to the center. "STOP DUDE!" Kevin snickered, turning Nat to face Rave who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la! My, oh, my! Look at the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Ain't that sad, ain't it shame, to bad, you gonna miss the girl."

Be it they were catching on to their growing habit of making out or they were being dicks, either way, Rave and Nat were between embarrassment and being horrified by their friends actions and snickering singing. It was Rave who turned around and flipped them all off and stomped off, Nat snorting and smacking Kevin on the arm hard before looking off to where Rave took off.

It was two hours later that the two were able to press together, breathes exchanged, lips mended together slowly. Nat grinned against Rave's lips before singing slowly. "Looks like I kissed the girl."

–

fifteen weeks after the incident:

A routine had been set between them. Between every other class period, they would meet in an unused section of the high school hallways, hidden behind stairs to kiss, grope and touch slowly. Nat's mouth of Rave's was slowly becoming the actors new drug, something he needed more and more of, and shorter breaks between sessions to get his fix. During their lunch out, they would hide away together, eating, talking and if the mood came up, clothed hips were grind together, or a hand wrapped around the others cock as a mouth worked slowly to make the other teen climax. They had a routine now, and with the musical coming up, it was a content thing.

At least until they got a bit cocky and decided to share a few kisses in another stairwell, Nat pressing Rave against the wall as mouths pressed together. It was the sound of someone cursing and shuffle of feet that tore them apart and look to the other student who was quickly running off. "Shit!" Nat moved to take off running after the kid, only for Rave to grip his wrist. "It was a damn freshman, no one will believe the brat, don't freak out like a bitch."

If only Rave knew.

It was during lunch that the rumors started and Rave was confronted. Both football players and normal students surronded him. "What the hell is this rumor you were molesting Nat? Leave the guy alone, he's damn straight!" Rave scowled, attempting to push him way past the football player only to be shoved back to the lockers. "I didn't molest ANYONE." After all, was the one who started the kiss, Rave just happily gave in. "And maybe you should talk to your little friend before assuming someones sexuality."

"Yeah, well, even if he wasn't straight, why would he be with a freak like you? That damn musical crap is corrupting the best two players we got. We don't need you fags taking our other star player after taking Kevin!"

"Hey, what the hell guys?" Rave snapped his head to Nat who pushed his way into the semi circle around Rave, scowling to his football teammate. "Ted, buddy, bro, whats goin' on, dude?"

Ted sneered. "This freak has been taking shit abou-"  
"HEY, that's MY BOYFRIEND your shit talking!"

"Boyfriend?!" Rave's voice nearly became shrill.

Nat turned towards Rave, eyes widened, the golden coloring of his iris near invisible at how large his pupils were in realizing in horror what he said. "I mean, that … shit, I dunno! We make out a lot!"

"That isn't a damn qualification to be my boyfriend, dumbass!"

"Then what is?"  
"Dates and fucking stupid, pathetic flowers and cooking for me-"  
"I do cook for you and you are a bitch about flowers!"  
"Shut up!"

While the two fought and argued, a shared look was given with the students, one knowing that they were something. Yet another look was shared by the football and baseball players. "It's Kevin all over again." Ted murmured, the whispered ignored by Nat or unheard, yet Rave paused to listen. "We'll be set to the back burner like with Kevin." A baseball player gave a small, bitter laugh. "Gay guys must do something right then."

It was worse then guilt that settled in Rave's stomach as he watched Nat grin and smile to him and the sports players start moving from the semi circle. Their opinions had been set. He had seen it with Kevin and Edd, this situation with sports and somehow, Rave was being put into it. Somehow, Rave felt like he was 'the other woman' now. It was as Rave looked at the emptying halls and the now confused and curious look of Nat that Rave realized he had said something. "What did you say, Goldberg?"

"I asked if you wanna get something to eat with me, princess, since there isn't rehearsal." What was the right choice here? Should he give in? Start this weird relationship that had techinically been going on for weeks now? Make it official? Or settle the feeling of guilt for how Nat's teammates felt and reacted about this? It was messing with him badly and Rave was questioning how the hell he got into this mess.

Couldn't he just have one normal fucking day?


End file.
